Neutrophils increase production of reactive oxygen species, including superoxide, hydrogen peroxide (H2O2), and hydroxyl radical, to destroy invading microorganisms under pathological conditions. Conversely, oxidative-stress conditions, such as the presence of H2O2, induce neutrophil apoptosis, which helps to remove neutrophils after inflammation. However, the detailed molecular mechanisms that are involved in the latter process have not been elucidated. In this study, we investigated the potential role of olfactomedin 4 (Olfm4) in H2O2-induced superoxide production and apoptosis in mouse neutrophils. We have demonstrated that Olfm4 is not required for maximal-dosage PMA- and Escherichia coli bacteria-induced superoxide production, but Olfm4 contributes to suboptimal-dosage PMA- and H2O2-induced superoxide production. Using an NADPH oxidase inhibitor and gp91phox-deficient mouse neutrophils, we found that NAPDH oxidase was required for PMA-stimulated superoxide production, and that Olfm4 mediated H2O2-induced superoxide production through NADPH oxidase, in mouse neutrophils. We have shown that neutrophils from Olfm4-deficient mice exhibited reduced H2O2-induced apoptosis compared with neutrophils from wild-type mice. We also demonstrated that neutrophils from Olfm4-deficient mice exhibited reduced H2O2-stimulated mitochondrial damage and membrane permeability, and as well as reduced caspase-3 and caspase-9 activity, compared with neutrophils from wild-type mice. Moreover, the cytoplasmic translocation of the pro-apoptotic mitochondrial proteins Omi/HtrA2 and Smac/DIABLO in response to H2O2 was reduced in neutrophils from Olfm4-deficient mice compared with neutrophils from wild-type mice. Our study demonstrates that Olfm4 contributes to H2O2-induced NADPH oxidase activation and apoptosis in mouse neutrophils. Olfactomedin 4 might prove to be a potential target for future studies on inflammatory neutrophil biology and for inflammatory disease treatment.